Love's little book
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella está buscando un nuevo comienzo y le llega en forma de folleto sobre el Boston Book Exchange. Podrá ayudar al solitario propietario Edward Cullen en la tierra de los vivos,y podrá él ayudarla a hacer los cambios que necesita en su vida.


**N/A:** Hola chicos, aquí está mi nueva y primera historia de varios capítulos. Mi plan es subir una vez por semana. Realmente espero que os guste. Por favor, tomaos un tiempo para dejar Reviews para hacerme saber qué pensáis.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M; **la trama pertenece a Littlestar300, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Loves Little Book**

**Capítulo 1**

"Lo que necesites, Bella, salir más, ubicarte" dijo mi madre.

Asentí ligeramente en respuesta. Francamente, había dejado de escuchar hace un tiempo. En cambio, estaba viendo un tenue rayo de luz que descansaba en la arena de la coloreada pared. Parecía como si un millón de diminutos diamantes se habían agrupado para crear una obra de arte.

El sol estaba resplandeciente a través de la ventana del pequeño café en el que estaba sentada. El brillante rayo de luz estaba golpeando el grande y feo reloj del hombre sentado dos mesas más arriba de la nuestra, y estaba creando el haz de diamantes en la pared. Encontré fascinante que el feo reloj pudiera crear algo tan bonito; la luz trémula parpadeaba y temblaba cada vez que el corpulento y fuerte hombre reía o movía. Entonces se acomodaría de nuevo y cambiaría de alguna manera; en vez de la tonalidad azulada que tenía antes, sería verde o rosa a medida que la luz golpeara en otra parte del reloj.

Me encantaban estas pequeñas cosas en la vida – las pequeñas sorpresas, las rarezas.

Estaba agradecida con el sol por brillar y con el corpulento y fuerte hombre por llevar ese reloj. Creaba una distracción, una muy necesaria.

Odiaba estos 'almuerzos' como mi madre los llamaba, aunque era bien entrada la tarde y estrictamente ya no podía clasificarse como 'almuerzos'. Estos almuerzos siempre eran los peores momentos de mi semana. No era porque no me gustara o no quisiera a mi madre; por supuesto que la quiero… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.

El problema era que le gustaba meterse en mi vida. Y lo que más me molestaba es que a veces tenía razón.

Como esta vez. Mi vida había cambiado y mi madre quería arreglarla.

Ves, antes estaba casada y feliz y contenta. Entonces todo se vino abajo.

Mike Newton y yo éramos una de 'esas' parejas. Fuimos novios en el instituto. Fuimos cada primera cosa del otro y estábamos locamente enamorados.

Para algunos, esta relación era de conveniencia, no cabía duda alguna sobre eso. Lamentablemente para Mike y para mí, nos enteramos después de 10 años que, de hecho, no éramos almas gemelas. Fue uno de esos momentos terribles cuando nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo de que 'eso' simplemente no estaba funcionando.

Lo que dolía más era que no existía ningún asunto morboso, ni peleas y ni odio. Acabábamos de descubrir que no queríamos al otro más, no de la manera correcta al menos. Tuvimos que dejar completamente al otro.

Quería a Mike, realmente lo hice, pero no estaba _enamorada_ de él; fue lo mismo para él conmigo. Se mudó el día después de llegar a la misma conclusión, y un mes después ya no era Isabella Newton. Volví a ser Isabella Swan. Nunca había pensado lo que iba a pasar.

"Lo que necesitas Bella, es un hombre," declaró mi madre fuertemente.

Presa del pánico, miré a la otra gente sentada en el café con horror, esperando que no la oyeran. En realidad, no tenía idea del control del volumen y no todo el mundo necesitaba saber sobre mi vida personal.

"Acabo de deshacerme de un hombre, ¿no puedo estar sola por un tiempo?" Dije en voz baja, esperando que cogiese el mensaje. A juzgar por la expresión de horror en su cara, el mensaje no fue recibido y estar soltera no era una opción.

"Bella por supuesto que necesitas un hombre, ¿qué vas a hacer por tu cuenta? Nunca sales, no tienes vida. Tu. Necesitas. Un. Hombre." Sus ojos marrones se ampliaron, estaba mirando hacia abajo y era aterrador; era inútil discutir.

Cogí mi bolso de mano grande y lo hojeé buscando mi monedero. Era el momento de salir de allí.

"Sabes, mamá, tienes razón, " Dije con facilidad, tratando de pasar el resto del encuentro ilesa.

"Estás diciendo eso," Dijo abatidamente.

Rodé mis ojos y agarré mi monedero, abriéndolo y sacando un billete de veinte. "Esto debe cubrir el almuerzo. Tengo que irme," Dije y puse el dinero en el mantel blanco. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema y salir. Me puse de pie e hice mi camino alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Tienes que irte ya?" Preguntó con un tono de voz alto y sorprendido que fue diseñado para hacerme sentir culpable. "Hay más de lo que tengo que hablar contigo," añadió, haciéndome sentir aún más como una hija negligente.

"Lo siento mamá, te llamaré en un par de días, entonces podremos hablar."

Me rodó los ojos. "No soy estúpida Bella; sé que estás intentando escaparte de esta conversación. Mira, el hijo de mi amigo está nuevamente soltero, encantador y atractivo – Podría citarte, si quieres," Dijo inocentemente.

"Mamá," le advertí.

Nadie, y digo nadie, quiere ser citado por su propia madre.

Ella alzó las manos en defensa. "¿Qué, no puede preocuparse una madre por su única hija?" dijo con una sonrisa.

Me incliné hacia ella y la besé ligeramente en su suave mejilla. "Sí, pero hay una diferencia entre el cuidado y la intromisión, ¿sabes?"

Se volvió hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas, ahuecándolas como si se tratara de la cosa más preciosa del mundo. "Estoy preocupada por ti Bella; tienes 28, divorciada y sola. Soy tu madre y es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti." Dijo todas esas palabras con sinceridad, que brevemente trajo lágrimas a mis ojos y me consumía de amor por ella.

"Lo sé mamá, y lo aprecio."

Sonrió una deslumbrante sonrisa por las que era famosa y dio unas ligeras palmaditas en una mejilla antes de soltarla.

"¿Así que pensarás en la cita con el hijo de mi amigo?"

Me levanté y sacudí la cabeza.

"Eres increíble," Le dije a medias. Yo era en parte su sobrecogimiento y en parte su diversión; nunca se rindió.

"¿Eso es un sí?"Cogí mi bolso y lo puse sobre mi hombro.

"Es un quizás, hablaremos sobre eso después," Dije mientras me apartaba de ella. Rápidamente dejé la cafetería antes de que respondiera. Un minuto más con ella y sabía que podría estar acordando una cita.

Caminé por una calle transitada y animada.

El verano estaba por terminar y la gente estaba fuera disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol de Boston, antes de que el frío y duro invierno descendiera. Las parejas caminaban calle abajo cogidos de la mano. Los amigos reían y reían entre sí.

Fue bastante desagradable darse cuenta de que el único amigo que realmente tenías era el hombre al que no querías más.

Mi madre estaba en lo cierto, estaba sola.

Justo después, una fuerte brisa giró por la calle, recogiendo basura y dejándolas en su camino. Mi cabello largo y castaño azotó mi cara, obstruyendo mi vista. Agaché mi cabeza y empujé mi ahora enredado cabello fuera de mi cara.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pedazo de papel pegado a mi Levi cubriendo mi espinilla.

Pataleé tratando de quitarlo, pero era terco y se negó a ceder. Impulsé mi pierna y agarré el estropeado papel. Era arrugado, las esquinas estaban dobladas y torcidas, y había una gran polvorienta pisada justo en el medio.

Estaba a punto de arrugarlo y colocarlo en la papelera más cercana, cuando algo llamó mi atención.

'**Voluntarios necesitados,"**

Estaba impreso en la parte superior de la página con letra negrita y llamativa.

Continué leyendo.

"**El Boston Book Exchange está buscando a alguien para ayudar por las tardes, de Lunes a Jueves. De 1:00 pm hasta 3:00.**

**Para más información, por favor visite la tienda. 334 Chelsea Street.**

**Pregunte por Sr. E. Cullen."**

Todo el anuncio parecía un poco raro, pero interesante.

Metí el papel dentro de mi bolso y continué caminando hacia casa. No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a mi apartamento. Considerando que paso mucho tiempo allí, probablemente debería gustarme más de lo que lo hago. Pero me sentía tan vacía sin Mike. No era lo mismo sin él y constantemente me lamentaba por dejar que él sea el que se mude. Prácticamente estaba allí todo el día, todos los días, sola.

Estaba entre dos puestos de trabajo y las paredes blancas y el mobiliario metálico estéril que a Mike pareció gustarle tanto poco a poco me volvía loca.

Mi madre tenía razón en algunos sentidos. No pensé que una cita fuera la respuesta, no todavía. Pero necesitaba salir más.

Mis pensamientos vagaron hacia la sucia pieza de papel oculto en mi bolso. El voluntariado era una buena excusa para salir fuera de casa y conocer gente nueva. No sería perfecto y no me pagarían nada, pero era un paso en la dirección correcta. Decidí pensar más sobre eso antes de apresurarme a nada. Nunca había oído del Boston Book Exchange, o del Sr. E Cullen.

Iba a tener que hacer algunas investigaciones.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Espero que os haya gustado :3

También espero que me dejéis reviews para saber si os gusta o no.

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

_We need each other, we'll never part, our love is from the heart.._


End file.
